Merry Christmas, Drake
Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh is the second television movie of Drake & Josh, which aired on December 5, 2008. Plot The film starts off with Walter (Jonathan Goldstein) and Audrey (Nancy Sullivan) leaving for a tropical vacation. Drake (Drake Bell) and Megan (Miranda Cosgrove) come home and Josh (Josh Peck) shows them his snowman air balloon decoration. Megan cuts the string holding the air balloon down, making the snowman glide away, and Josh runs after it. The scene shifts to Drake and Josh going to the Premiere. Drake tells Josh that he will be throwing a Christmas party on the roof of the Premiere, which Josh does not approve of because he is not sure that Helen (Yvette Nicole Brown) would approve either. Drake tells him that he has already spoken with Helen about it and that it is fine as long as she is invited (and if there are churros). Helen hands Drake a Santa costume to wear in the mall. Josh is upset because Helen told him that he couldn't be Santa (since he lost weight over the years). Meanwhile Audrey and Walter arrive at their island, which turns out to be a disaster. Back at the mall, Drake makes out with a teenage girl. Josh is annoyed and tries to get their attention eventually yelling "Santa!!" at which point they break. One of the other people, which happens be to an overweight woman who likes Drake, waiting in line for Santa, climbs on Drake to kiss him, starts to chase him eventually leading him to steal an old ladies electronic wheelchair to flee from her. He hides and he meets a little girl named Mary Alice Johansson (Bailee Madison). She says she and her family want the best Christmas ever. He made a Christmas promise he will do so; but it is said in the film that "you can't break a Christmas promise", and Drake does not realize he will have to give her family the "best Christmas ever". Next they are at Drake's Christmas party up on the roof of the Premiere. At the party, Mindy (Allison Scagliotti) must leave to go and visit her grandparents, leaving Josh disappointed. Crazy Steve (Jerry Trainor) shows up in front of Drake and Josh, and shows them a wood chipper called "Sally" on his cell phone. Craig (Alec Medlock) and Eric (Scott Halberstadt) come and tell Drake that the last song was great and he should perform it in the Christmas parade, but Drake says that the parade is for dorks and losers and that he is going to Las Vegas for Christmas to hear a band play inviting Josh when he gets upset that they will not be able to spend Christmas together. Later on, some party crashers come to the party. When Josh calls the police, they inadvertently mistake him for one of the party crashers and arrest him. With his attention turned away from Drake, Josh falls from the roof and lands in the back of a pickup truck, which drives off with the police trailing close behind. When the truck turns at an intersection, Josh tumbles out, causing the police to arrest him. After Josh is arrested and sent to jail, he meets his prison roommate, Bludge (Kimbo Slice). At first, Bludge tries to beat him up, until Josh entertains Bludge with magic tricks. This makes Bludge change his mind about Josh. However, he says he claims he has to beat him up, so he can protect his reputation in jail. Bludge and Josh bang on the walls with Josh pretending to shout in pain, to get others to think Josh is getting beat up. Mary Alice brings up a story of how she has a sick foster mom and a busy foster dad, and how they told her that "Santa sometimes can't visit everyone's house". Drake, knowing he must fulfill that promise, attempts to break Josh out to help him, only to be caught immediately after, landing them both in trouble. Drake and Josh are sent to court and Helen acts as their lawyer. She tells Judge Newman (Henry Winkler) that Drake has made a promise to Mary Alice that he would give her the best Christmas ever. Then the judge says that he will not send them to jail as long as they fulfill that promise. They meet the cruel and embittered Officer Perry Gilbert (David Pressman), who says that he will take a vote from Mary Alice's family on Christmas asking if they had the best Christmas ever. If any of them says "no", they must go to jail. The duo soon meet Mary Alice's foster family, which include Lily and Violet (Camille and Cosette Goldstein), two frequently pounding-on-each-other twins, Zigfee (David Gore), a foreign guy speaking an unknown language, Trey (Daven Wilson), a know-it-all, and Luke (Devon Graye), Mary Alice's rebellious older brother who refuses to participate with everyone else as he has grown bitter over the years. They find many possibilities in giving Mary Alice's family the best Christmas ever, but their attempts are foiled by Officer Gilbert. Drake and Josh confront Megan, asking her to sabotage Officer Gilbert's doings by bribing her with Trevor's rare Smith Royal oboe, saying it was given to him by his grandfather. However, after soon discovering that he never really owned one, Megan breaks her promise to Drake and Josh. Josh goes to visit Officer Gilbert's mother and claim he must hate them somehow for making their lives miserable. His mother claims that Officer Gilbert does not hate them and that he actually hates Christmas because of an incident that happened during his childhood. Then, she tells them that Officer Gilbert always wanted a pet chimpanzee for Christmas. When he was eight on Christmas morning, he snuck downstairs and found one sitting by the tree in a cage. But when he opened the cage door, it attacked him, urinated on him, and eventually jump out the window, causing him to hate Christmas ever since. Drake and Josh realize that since Christmas was ruined for him, he now wants to ruin it for everyone else. At the Christmas parade, Officer Gilbert tricks Steve (who arrives in a DeLorean) into reminding the duo in front of Mary Alice that they would go to prison if they do not give them a happy Christmas. Mary Alice and her family believe that they were only being nice to them to avoid punishment, leave, and threaten to vote "no" when the court asks them to vote, thinking jail as a proper punishment for Drake and Josh for deceiving the family. Despite the family's awareness, Drake and Josh both decide to keep their promise regardless. So the duo sends Officer Gilbert a sweet baby chimpanzee named Cookie as a Christmas present, completely changing his personality to loving Christmas and monkeys once more. Then, they try to use Steve's wood chipper to make it snow in front of Mary Alice's house. The wood chipper shoots large chunks of ice through the neighborhood where Mary Alice lives and causes more trouble as it destroys everything. The chipper then knocks out Drake and Josh and the now-kind Officer Gilbert and some other officers bring them home. The next morning, Officer Gilbert explained to Mary Alice and her family what really happened; that Drake and Josh were not actually trying to use them to stay out of prison. They have Officer Gilbert and the other officers "arrest" them and bring them to the living room, where Mary Alice's family and other people surprise them. They then have the vote on whether they all had the best Christmas ever or not, with everyone voting "yes"; Zigfee learning his first English word. As they start singing, Josh's former cell mate Bludge comes down the chimney, breaking it in the process to deliver gifts to Mary Alice's family and others, including a Smith Royal oboe for Megan. Mindy arrives too, wanting to learn everything that happened and Steve gets "Sally" to make snow by using 7,000 pounds of "hard cheese". Drake and Josh's parents then arrive home from their troubled vacation at their "bungalow", which was blown away earlier in a tropical storm. As everyone plays in the blanket of "cheese snow", the film then draws to a close, as everyone truly has the best Christmas ever. Trivia *The movie was previously under the working title, "Drake & Josh: Best Christmas Ever". *This is the second Drake & Josh TV movie to not contain laugh tracks, or the theme song I Found a Way. *While Josh is flipping channels, one of the shows he flips to, happens to be Zoey 101, specifically the episode "Chasing Zoey". *Josh's Grandma is mentioned in this special. *Mrs. Hayfer makes a brief cameo, during the scene where Drake & Josh accidentally hit the fire hydrant and spray water on her. *Even though in a Christmas flashback, Mrs. Gilbert told Josh about the monkey peed on young Officer Gilbert, this wasn't cut or removed in the movie for being shown on public TV. *This is the first (and only) movie/episode of the series in when Josh has longer hair very similar to his Season three hairstyle. *This is the eleventh time Josh is in jail (the first time was in The Gary Grill of Season 2). *In the second scene, you see Drake and Josh pass by a store called Schneider's Secret. This is a parody of Victoria's Secret and it is a reference to one of the movie's co-writer, Dan Schneider. * This is the final appearance of Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Megan Parker, Audrey Parker-Nichols, Walter Nichols, Mindy Crenshaw, Helen Dubois, Crazy Steve, Gavin Mitchell, Craig Ramirez, Eric Blonowitz, and Mrs. Hayfer. * When Drake was sitting by the decorated lawn chair, the plush blue octopus seen in the Zoey 101 episode "Surprise" was seen right behind him. * Their ages were never revealed. * Liza Tupper was supposed to make an appearance in this special, but didn't for unknown reasons. ** Liza Tupper is Dr. Phyllis' daughter and is often referred to as "Hot Liza" by Drake and other boys in school. ** By now, Drake and Josh should've graduated after high school. * Drake asks Josh about going to Inside-Out Burger which he again mentions from the episode Driver's License and Tree House. *When everyone sings The 12 Days of Christmas, Zigfee says 7 swans are swimming as fleeb ega queeshteef just because he doesn't talk properly until the end. *When Zigfee learns how to say "Yes" at the end, that's almost the only thing he could say, because he also tries saying Merry Christmas as well except he mispronounces it Murry Christmilk, he should've also learned how to say 7 swans are swimming as one of his words since he's been mispronouncing that wrong so much during The 12 Days of Christmas. Goofs *Judge Newman said that Drake and Josh never got arrested, but Drake got detained one time in Grammy, they got arrested in The Gary Grill and Josh got arrested about nine times in Theater Thug. **These charges were most likely exonerated due to Josh being found innocent. *The captions say "GPS down." But those words were never used. Gallery Find the gallery here. Category:Episodes Category:TV Movie Category:Holiday Category:TV Movie Special